


Next Saturday

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [368]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F, post-up from the depths pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon on tumblr said: Hi I was wondering if I could prompt some Lady P/Kayo? The new episode and this season has made me ship them XD





	

Parker was grumbling about his lost crowbar as he delivered tea and retreated gracefully from the sitting room.

Penny sipped her tea and watched Kayo, still in her flight suit, aggressively crumble a biscuit into her napkin.  “Are you quite alright, darling?”

“I meant what I said,” Kayo snapped, giving up on the biscuit and dumping the napkin, crumbs and all, back on the low table between them. “I’m going to find him.”

Penny raised an eyebrow.  “Yes, quite the blood vow you made there.  I was hoping you might have cooled off.”

“Cooled off!” Kayo snapped, jumping to her feet to pace with impotent fury around the room.  “He’s hit four out of five Thunderbirds.  He nearly killed Virgil and Gordon, and made a good try for Scott and Alan.”  Kayo planted her hands on the back of the sofa she had so recently vacated and leaned over the back to glare at Penny.  “He’s attacking my brothers.  And you think I’m going to cool off?”

Penny kept perfectly still except for the slow, careful movement of tea cup from saucer to lip.  Despite her anger, Kayo’s eyes still flickered to Penny’s lips. 

Penny took a sip, and the moment snapped.  She sighed and put her teacup down next to Kayo’s mangled napkin.  “Really, darling, you of all people know that passion gets people killed.  We must be dispassionate and ruthless to do our work.”

Kayo’s grin was slow and sly, and the pace of her movement changed as she came around the back of Penny’s sofa.  “That’s not what you said last Saturday,” she purred as the tension in the room shifted and changed.

Penny kept her posture ramrod straight and fought the urge to nervously clear her throat.  “Well, yes, that was last Saturday, and this is today.”

She heard Kayo’s low chuckle behind her.  Kayo’s hands were in her gloves, but still felt skin-warm where she rested them on Penny’s shoulders. “Dispassionate and ruthless, huh?” she whispered into Penny’s ear.

Penny clenched her fingers tightly together to stop the urge to pick nervously at her skirt.  “Exactly.  A formidable opponent requires exquisite concentration.”

She could feel the puffs of Kayo’s breath against her hair.  “I seem to remember you saying that as well, last Saturday.”

Penny felt her eyes crinkle up as she smiled.  “Well,” she said, struggling to maintain her composure.  Kayo’s full attention was like being under a blowtorch.  “In that case, I think it is safe to say that last Saturday proved that even a formidable opponent can be overcome with sufficient effort.”

Kayo’s gloved hands squeezed gently then slid off her shoulders.  Penny heard soft footsteps on the thick carpet, the sound of a door opening.  She kept her eyes on the teapot.  “Stork Club, 8pm next Saturday?” she called out.

There was a pause.  “I look forward to it.”

Penny canted her head.  “And if the Mechanic should re-appear?”

“You’ll be my first call.”  The door closed.  Penny picked up her teacup and tried not to feel too smug.


End file.
